Forbidden wish
by ayushina
Summary: Sesuatu yang terlarang memang tak seharusnya ia inginkan. summary gak nyambung. my first NaruFemSasu. Vampfic. AU.


Hy^^

Salam kenal. Ini pertama kali saya membuat fic dengan pairing NaruFemSasu^^.

Sebelumnya maaf, fic ini pasaran dan mudah ditebak. Soalnya ini cuma fic percobaan sebelum saya membuat multichap dengan pair ini *kalau jadi* ^^a. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Saya gak terima flame karena pairing. Tapi silahkan jika cara menulis saya terasa gak enak di baca ^^

Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo bertaburan, Vamfict gaje n pasaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : NaruFemSasu!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Ruang kamar di lantai tiga mansion besar keluarga Uchiha itu masih terlihat terang meski malam mulai larut. Tirai besar yang menutupi pintu menuju balkon itu berayun pelan saat angin berhembus diantara celah pintu yang tidak di kunci. Di dalamnya, sesosok gadis berambut hitam terlihat duduk santai di atas ranjang, dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang dan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuan. Sepasang kacamata baca bertengger diatas hidung mancung sang Gadis. Membingkai sepasang oniks yang bergerak mengikuti setiap baris huruf yang tercetak di atas permukaan kertas. Ia seakan sama sekali tak peduli pada jam dinding yang hampir menunjukkan waktu sebelas malam.

Sebuah suara 'Tuk' terdengar pelan dan sekejap saja sosok gadis itu mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk erat. Buku di pangkuannya terjatuh di lantai dan helaian pirang menutupi pandangannya.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah pucat itu sebelum dengan segera menutupinya dengan sebuah _deathglare._

"Tak bisakah kau datang dengan cara normal, _Dobe?"_ desis gadis itu sambil sedikit menoleh ke samping. Memandang sisi wajah seorang pemuda dengan tiga garis melintang di pipi yang berwarna kecoklatan, yang tengah memeluknya kini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," kata sosok itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang gadis dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tangan sewarna madu itu tenggelam dalam surai hitam sebahu yang mencuat melawan gravitasi.

" Bukankah kita bertemu tadi sore, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Meski begitu ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang pemuda.

"Itu terasa sangat lama bagiku," Bisik Naruto pelan sebelum melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada gadis Uchiha di depannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil melepas kacamatanya dan berbalik untuk menaruhnya di atas meja di samping ranjang sementara Naruto membantu mengambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik sampul buku dalam genggamannya sebelum berjengit,

"Ah, aku lupa kalau besok kita harus ujian," lanjutnya.

"Memang apa yang pernah kau ingat, Idiot?" sindir Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang ada di otakku cuma wajahmu sih," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terbatuk sambil berusaha menutupi rona di pipinya.

"Idiot,"

"Ya, aku vampir idiot milikmu,"

.

.

.

### Forbidden Wish ###

By : Ayushina

.

.

"Memang ada vampir berkulit Tan dan selalu mendapat nilai jeblok saat ujian?" tanya Sasuke saat ia menyamankan dirinya di balik selimut. Naruto tengah duduk di kursi di samping ranjang.

"Kau telalu banyak menonton film, Sasuke. Tak semua vampir itu berkulit pucat dan jenius, kau tahu?" kata Naruto sambil menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut. Dengan sebelah tangan manggenggam tangan sang gadis.

"Kau juga hangat,"bisik Sasuke dengan mata terpejam. Semua film tentang vampir yang pernah ia tonton selalu mengatakan bahwa vampir bertubuh sedingin es.

"Aku hangat karena kau," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti merayuku, atau kutendang kau keluar," kata Sasuke pelan. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati safir itu menatapnya dalam. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Sebagian dari kami memang dingin, tapi jika kami memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, yang ingin dilindungi. Kami bisa berubah hangat." Kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok gadis di depannya.

" _Like I care,"_ kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di balik selimut.

"Hm... jadi kau tak peduli walau tubuhku sedingin es?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

"Berisik," gumam sang gadis.

Tangan sewarna madu itu itu menyibak selimut dan membelai pipi pucat sang Raven.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu, selama beberapa hari kedepan aku harus pergi ke Suna karena suatu urusan, jadi biarkan aku memandangmu semalaman ini," kata Naruto.

"Dasar mesum," bisik Sasuke tanpa membuka mata. Dan dibalas oleh sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke segera membuka mata dan mendapati Naruto tengah menciumnya. Satu kecupan ringan dan Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Itu baru bisa dibilang mesum," kata Naruto dengan riang. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut seakan menahan sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _Dobe,"_ kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka. Mencoba meredakan dentum jantung di dadanya. Dan menyembunyikan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan.

Suara helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

"Maaf," kata Naruto pelan sambil menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin, _sangat ingin_ lebih dari ini. Lebih dekat denganmu. Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya," bisiknya pelan. Ia mengusap tangan pucat dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap vampir berambut pirang di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin mengubahku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak dan menatap gadis bermata oniks itu tajam.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Sasuke. Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan mengubahmu menjadi monster sepertiku," desis Naruto.

"Kau bukan monster,"

"Aku seorang _monster_ ," kata Naruto dengan mata yang tiba-tiba memerah. Sepasang taring terlihat mencuat di balik bibirnya, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasakan rasa haus ini, perasaan menyiksa ini,".

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu," balas Naruto.

"Tapi kelak aku akan menua dan keriput seperti tomat busuk. Kau tak akan mau bersamaku lagi," bantah Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap menyukaimu walau kau seperti nenek-nenek membawa tomat busuk," balas Naruto lagi.

Oniks dan safir saling tatap dalam diam.

"Sasuke, ini tak semudah yang terlihat. Kau tak tahu bagaimana susahnya meminum darah hanya dari binatang, bahkan aku butuh waktu sangat lama untuk beradaptasi." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku beruntung Ayah dan Ibuku juga _vegetarian_ , kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menghisapmu hingga kering sekarang," desah Naruto sambil mengacak rambut, "Bahkan sekarang aku masih harus menahan diri sedekat ini denganmu,".

"Aku tak keberatan,"

"Aku keberatan, brengsek!" bentak Naruto. Mata merahnya menatap marah.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit mendapati penyesalan tergambar jelas di mata itu. Penyesalan tentang apa yang mereka jalani kini.

Sasuke pertama bertemu Naruto setahun yang lalu. Saat pemuda pirang itu baru saja pindah ke sekolahnya. Awalnya ia memang terlihat seperti manusia normal. Berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, berkumpul dengan manusia dengan mudah, mendapat nilai jelek saat ujian, dan serius, semua orang tak akan pernah membayangkan seseorang dengan kulit coklat dan senyum lebar bodoh itu adalah seorang vampir. Apalagi dengan pembawaannya yang ceria dan terlalu bersahabat itu.

Sasuke juga berpikir begitu hingga peristiwa itu terjadi.

Tidak sedramatis seperti film-film yang pernah ia tonton. Tak ada acara kecelakaan mobil ataupun vampir lain yang mau membunuhnya. Hanya peristiwa yang sangat kecil. Ah, bukan peristiwa kecil sebenarnya.

Jika sebuah ciuman tanpa sengaja bisa dibilang peristiwa kecil.

Saat itu Naruto tanpa sengaja menciumnya karena kebodohan Kiba yang mendorong tubuhnya. Nah... mana ada vampir seceroboh itu.

Dalam sentuhan sedetik itu untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat warna semerah darah di mata yang biasanya berwarna langit. Sebelum sosok pirang itu berlari keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku kaku dan sekelas yang langsung hening menyadari tuan putri Uchiha itu telah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

Sasuke sudah menghajar Kiba habis-habisan, dan berniat menghajar Naruto juga sebelum menyadari sosok pirang itu menghindarinya. Menjauhinya, menganggapnya seakan ia tak ada.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia menyukainya. Menyukai pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari itu. Yang selalu bertengkar dengannya setiap hari. Yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihat langit di matanya.

Jadi setelah sebulan penuh tanpa menyapa, Sasuke akhirnya menyeret pemuda itu ke atas atap saat sekolah usai.

Ia yang sudah dikuasai amarah, mencoba menyudutkan pemuda pirang itu. Mengatakan kata-kata kasar, membahas matanya yang bisa berubah jika berdekatan dengannya. Dan di akhir, setelah Naruto sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan apa yang ia katakan, seakan ia tak ada di didepannya. Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil menangis. Mengatakan ia tak peduli makhluk apapun sang Uzumaki, dan berkata ia mungkin bisa mati jika tak melihat senyumnya lagi.

Bayangkan. Ia. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Menangis. Kata yang bahkan sangat terlarang di dalam Kamus Besar Keluarga Uchiha.

Dan untuk pertama kali sejak bertemu, Sasuke melihat airmata turun dari safir di depannya.

Hari itu, Naruto balas memeluknya. Dan menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Tentang dia yang seorang vampir yang bisa saja membunuhnya. Tentang Naruto yang juga menyukainya. Tentang dirinya yang harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatinya. Tentang aromanya yang lebih memabukkan dari manusia lain karena ia mencintainya.

Naruto berharap setelah tahu tentang kenyataan bahwa ia seorang _monster,_ Sasuke akan menjauhinya. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk segera pindah dari tempat itu dan meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Tapi Sasuke justru mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto membeku.

' _Apa kau tuli? Kubilang aku bisa mati jika tak melihat senyummu. Aku pasti benar-benar mati jika tak bisa bertemu denganmu,'_ adalah jawaban Sasuke.

Jadi sejak saat itu, mereka secara resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan seperti pasangan kekasih normal, merekapun sering kali bertengkar dan berbeda pendapat. Mengenai masalah ini terutama.

Hanya sekali, hanya sekali sebelum ini Sasuke menanyakan tentang perubahan menjadi vampir. Dan Naruto langsung berubah kaku.

Sasuke hanya penasaran sebenarnya, ia masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya. Kakak yang overprotektif. Dan cita-cita yang ingin diraihnya. Jadi dia benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati Naruto sangat marah saat mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengubah Sasuke.

Itu sedikit menyakitkan sebenarnya, seakan Naruto tak menginginkan dirinya seperti ia menginginkan pemuda pirang itu. Seakan ia tak se-berharga itu untuk membuat sang Uzumaki menginginkannya di seluruh waktu hidupnya yang amat panjang. Sebelum ia menjelaskan betapa menyakitkan menjadi seorang vampir, bagaimana ia tak ingin Sasuke menderita sepertinya.

Ia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi vampir.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan beberapa bulan lalu.

Tidak hingga sebuah kecelakaan merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Dan menyadari ia hanya memiliki Naruto sekarang.

"Maaf, lupakan saja soal itu. Aku hanya terlalu lelah sepertinya," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi," pinta Naruto pelan.

"Hn,"

Dan Sasuke perlahan memejamkan mata. Menyambut mimpi yang tak akan pernah jadi nyata. Dengan hangat tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

.

Suara benda yang pecah membuat Sasuke tersentak bangun. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap kursi kosong disamping ranjangnya. Mengingat bahwa Naruto masih berada di Suna meski tiga hari telah berlalu.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke bangun dan perlahan berjalan keluar kamar. Bertanya apa Tora –kucingnya- berhasil menyelinap ke dapur lagi.

Mansion besar berlantai tiga itu sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk ia tinggali sendiri sejak seluruh keluarganya meninggal. Tapi ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Rumahnya. Yang penuh kenangan bersama Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saja, selain dirinya, beberapa pelayan juga tinggal untuk mengurus mansion sebesar itu. Jadi dia agak heran saat menyadari tak ada satupun orang yang bangun saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di lantai dasar.

Setelah perlahan menuruni tangga dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, ia berjalan menuju dapur dimana suara berasal. Diikuti suara 'klik' pelan saat ia menyalakan lampu, Oniknya melebar saat mendapati sekelompok sosok bertopeng tengah mengikat beberapa pelayan dan menyumpal mulut mereka.

Seketika itu seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Sasuke. Gadis bermata oniks itu segera sadar dan berlari. Mencoba menjauh dan mencari bantuan saat mendengar suara perintah untuk mengejarnya.

Ia tak berlari jauh hingga salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkap lengan Sasuke yang dengan cepat membanting sosok bertopeng itu ke lantai. Sebuah tendanga lain disarangkan diikuti sebuah guci yang mengarah ke kepala sosok bertopeng yang lain. Keahlian Karate yang ia miliki tak terbuang sia-sia.

Dua terkapar di lantai dan tiga mulai mengelilinginya. Sasuke menyambar sebuah pedang tumpul yang menjadi hiasan dinding dan memposisikannya di depan tubuh. Saat mereka berusaha kembali menyerang, Sasuke dengan mudah melindungi diri dengan mengayunkan pedang itu, menebas setiap anggota tubuh yang mencoba meraihnya. Walau tumpul, lempengan besi itu masih bisa membuat tulang-tulang musuh retak.

Sekejap saja, para penyerang itu sudah terkapar di sekeliling Sasuke yang terengah-engah. Mata hitam itu menatap tajam sekeliling dengan pose defensif. Para sosok bertopeng itu mengeliat sakit di sekelilingnya.

Sebelum mereka semua bisa kembali menyerang, Sasuke segera berbalik dan berusaha menelpon polisi hingga sebuah suara letusan terdengar.

Sosok gadis Uchiha itu membeku, sebelum perlahan meraba pagian perutnya dan menyadari cairan merah perlahan membasahi telapak tangan dan gaun tidur yang ia kenakan. Suara letusan lain terdengar dan membuat Sasuke melangkah mundur. Rasa panas itu menjalar di bagian dada dan bahunya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan perlahan ambruk di lantai.

"Bodoh! Kita seharusnya menjual gadis itu ke pasar gelap!" bentak sebuah suara.

"Ia akan menjadi masalah kalau ia berhasil kabur," suara lain terdengar.

Sasuke hanya terbaring diam. Cairan merah perlahan mengalir menuruni bibirnya. Diikuti genangan merah yang perlahan membasahi lantai di bawah tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai terputus-putus diikuti tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Mata hitamnya menatap tak fokus pada bayangan sosok-sosok bertopeng yang berada di sekelilingnya. Mereka mengabaikannya dan mulai menjarah setiap benda berharga yang ada di rumah itu.

Suara letusan lain terdengar, dan benda pecah. Tapi kesadaran Sasuke yang berkabut tak bisa mengikuti apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Rasanya dingin.

 _Naruto_

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari oniks itu. Bercampur dengan cairan merah yang menggenang di sekelilingnya.

 _Naruto_

Konyol, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seyakin itu bisa bersama sang Uzumaki hingga wajahnya keriput?

Ia akan mati sekarang, di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun.

 _Naruto_

Ia akan mati sekarang di lantai yang dingin sendirian.

 _Naruto_

Si Idiot itu! Pasti akan terkejut saat kembali nanti.

 _Naruto_

Tak ingin mati... ia masih ingin bersamanya...

 _Naruto..._

 _Maaf..._

Mata oniks itu terpejam saat merasakan hawa panas yang perlahan menyebar di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah tengah malam saat Naruto dengan riang menyetir mobilnya. Wajah itu tersenyum sembari melirik sebuah benda di kursi sampingnya. Sebuah pot kecil dengan tanaman tomat yang penuh buah. Ia kembali tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat melihat hadiahnya itu. Daerah Suna memang terkenal dengan tanaman bonsai dan buah dalam pot meskipun daerah itu panas dan dikelilingi gurun pasir.

Mobil berwarna putih itu dengan gesit menambah kecepatan dan menyalip kendaraan di depannya, berbelok cepat menuju rumah yang hampir setiap malam selalu di datanginya. Yah walau ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia datang dengan cara 'normal'. Biasanya ia akan 'berjalan' dari apartemennya dan menyusup masuk lewat balkon kamar Sasuke.

Senyum Naruto sekejap menghilang saat melihat langit yang memerah diikuti asap hitam yang mengepul tinggi dilangit dari arah rumah Sasuke. mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berkata bahwa mungkin ada gedung lain yg terbakar, Naruto meningkatkan kecepatannya.

Mobil itu berhenti di belokan di ujung jalan dimana mansion Uchiha berada sebelum Naruto perlahan keluar. Safirnya melebar mendapati mansion tiga lantai itu dilalap api.

Sasuke!

Sekejap saja Naruto sudah berdiri di depan bangunan yang terbakar itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia memasuki bangunan itu dengan memecahkan kaca jendela. Api yang menjilat-jilat dan hawa panas itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto berjengit. Ia menajamkan penciuman dan mencari dimana sang kekasih berada, langkahnya sedikit bergetar saat mencium bau itu.

Darah.

Darah Sasuke.

Sedetik dan ia sudah berlutut di samping tubuh Sasuke yang berlumuran darah.

" _God!_ S-Sasuke! bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu keluar," kata Naruto cepat sambil memeluk tubuh itu. Mengambil sebuah taplak meja yang belum terbakar. Ia menyelimuti tubuh penuh darah dan menembus kobaran api.

Berada di sisi bangunan, dimana Sasuke biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk dan membaca disana, Naruto perlahan membaringkan tubuh itu di atas rerumputan. Menyadari kain yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke kini memerah.

"Sasuke! kumohon buka matamu!" pinta Naruto kalut saat mendengar detak jantung itu melambat.

Rumah sakit! Dimana rumah sakit?

Terlalu jauh, tak akan sempat!

"N-naru-," bisikan pelan itu membuat Naruto menunduk dan mendapati oniks yang paling ia sukai balas menatapnya.

"Aku disini!" balas Naruto cepat, "Kau akan baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya putus asa.

"T-tak m-mau mati,"

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana, kau akan selalu bersamaku!"

"I-ing-in b-bersam-mamu,"

"Aku disini!"

"S-sakit,"

Tetesan bening mengalir dari safir itu. Memandang darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di tubuh sang kekasih.

"N-naru-,"

Naruto tersentak saat detak itu tergagap.

"Jangan pergi," bisik sosok pirang itu dengan tangan terkepal.

"T-tak m-ma-,"

Safir itu menatap kalut.

"Maaf, maaf Sasuke," bisik Naruto pelan sebelum menggigit pergelangan tangannya. Menumpahkan merah itu ke celah bibir sang gadis Uchiha.

Detak itu kembali tergagap.

"Maaf, komohon, Sasuke," bisik Naruto saat tubuh itu terdiam.

Sang vampir menggingit lidahnya keras, sebelum kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Mencoba memaksa cairan merah itu memasuki tubuh Sasuke.

Detak itu terdiam.

Dan tak terdengar apapun lagi.

" _Damn it!_ Ayolah, Sasuke!" pinta Naruto kembali merobek kulit lengannya. Cairan itu membasahi wajah pucat Sasuke, memasuki celah bibirnya. Namun tubuh itu terdiam.

Naruto membeku. Menatap tubuh di depannya yang penuh darah. Tubuhnya perlahan ikut mendingin.

Teriakan Naruto terdengar diantara derik bangunan yang terbakar, sebelum sosok berambut pirang itu memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha erat.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa?" bisik Naruto di antara isakan. Ia pikir ia masih punya banyak waktu dengannya.

Kenapa?

Teriakan sedih dari sosok pirang itu kembali terdengar. Tubuh dingin sang gadis kembali di peluk erat. Hingga isakan itu berhenti sama sekali, Naruto perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Wajah tanpa emosi itu menatap lama tubuh sang kekasih yang mendingin. Sedingin tubuhnya kali ini.

"Tunggulah, Sasuke. Aku akan segera kembali,"bisik Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kecoklatannya membelai surai hitam yang telah ternoda darah. Juga kulit sepucat porselen yang terdiam. Ia menunduk dan mengecup dahi Sasuke lembut, sebelum bangkit berdiri. Sepasang mata sewarna darah itu terlihat berkilau sabelumm sosoknya menghilang dalam sekejap.

Suara derik api dan hembusan angin terdengar sementara tubuh itu tetap terdiam di tanah. Hingga sosok Naruto kembali muncul disisinya. Dengan seluruh tubuh berlumuran darah dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata merahnya menunduk menatap tubuh Sasuke sebelum perlahan kembali sewarna langit.

Ia menatap lama sebelum akhirnya meraup tubuh Sang kekasih yang tak lagi berdetak dalam pelukannya. Ia menggelamkan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher Sasuke dan menghirup nafas dalam. Mencoba menikmati aroma itu sebelum menghilang dan berganti.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," bisik sang vampir.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan balasan setimpal karena membuatmu jadi seperti ini," bisiknya lagi sebelum perlahan melangkah.

"Sudah kupastikan mereka mati perlahan dan menyakitkan,"

"Kau bisa tenang, _Teme_. Kita akan selalu bersama," sosok itu melangkah pergi dengan latar belakang api yang masih berkobar tinggi.

.

.

#End.

.

.

Hy ^^

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya... terutama karena saya baru pertama menulis pairing ini ^^ mohon bantuannya ^^

.

.

#Omake#

.

.

Suara korden jendela yang berderit saat terbuka terdengar lebih nyaring dari seharusnya, membuat wajah pucat itu berkerut tak senang. Tubuh berbalut piama oren itu mengeliat ke samping. Mencoba menjauh dari sinar mentari yang terlalu menyilaukan baginya.

" _Ohayou,_ apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya sosok wanita berambut merah panjang itu sambil tersenyum.

Sosok diatas ranjang itu membeku. Sebelum suara geraman terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Dalam sekejap sosok itu berbalik dan membungkuk dengan pose siap menyerang seperti seekor singa yang kelaparan. Sepasang mata merah itu menatap tajam diikuti geraman yang kembali terdengar.

"Woa... Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang," kata sosok wanita bermata biru-hijau itu sambil tersenyum sedih.

" _Kaa-san,_ biar aku saja," kata sebuah suara diikuti sosok lain yang memasuki ruangan.

Yang dipanggil itu segera menoleh dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia mengusap bahu sang Putra pelan sebelum menutup pintu.

Suara geraman kembali terdengar dan sepasang mata sewarna darah dan langit bertemu.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pada sosok gadis yang masih menggeram marah di atas ranjang. Sepasang taring mencuat dari bibir yang biasanya sewarna buah plum.

Sekejap, dan sang Uchiha itu sudah dalam pelukan Naruto. Mengerang dan meronta hebat saat merasa dirinya terperangkap.

"Ini aku, ingatlah Sasuke," bisik sosok pirang itu di telinga sang vampir muda,"Aku Naruto," lanjutnya.

Sang gadis Uchiha dalam dekapannya membeku.

"N-Naruto?" bisik Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap surai pirang yang terlihat lebih berkilau di mata merahnya, "Naruto- _ku?"_ Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, Aku milikmu," jawab Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus iris merah sang Uchiha.

"Milikku," bisik Sasuke dengan mata setengah terbuka dan taring yang memanjang. Ia mendekat menuju leher jenjang kecoklatan yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Ya, seluruhnya milikmu," kata Naruto sambil menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

"Haus," bisiknya kini dengan pandangan memelas.

Safir itu menatapnya lama, sebelum kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku memang egois. Maaf menarikmu dalam kehidupan seperti ini." Katanya pelan, "Kau bisa minum sebanyak yang kau mau,".

"Tapi sebelum itu," pinta Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyum paling bahagia yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

.

.

.

#End. Omake#

.

.

.

REVIEW?


End file.
